Gallery:Sleepwalk Surprise
Candace's plans to hang out with Jeremy backfires after he becomes interested in playing Phineas and Ferb's newest game, jet pack volleyball. Meanwhile, when Dr. Doofenshmirtz discovers he invents "-inators" in his sleep, he decides to go back into his dreams to find out what is happening. Read the full summary... New Images 326a - A Do Nothing Day.jpg 326a - All Better.jpg 326a - All to Plan.jpg 326a - Almost Done With This Chapter.jpg 326a - Alumunium Siding.jpg 326a - Always Prepared.jpg 326a - Annoyed at this Place.jpg 326a - Any Plans For Today.jpg 326a - Ball on Fire.jpg 326a - Better Come Over Here.jpg 326a - Blocking the Door.jpg 326a - Bust Them Early Today.jpg 326a - Can't Eat the Confetti.jpg 326a - Can't Let Jeremy Get Busted.jpg 326a - Candace Fakes an Injury.jpg 326a - Candace Gave Them the Idea.jpg 326a - Candace Gets a Call.jpg 326a - Caught in a Hug.jpg 326a - Clean Up This Mess.jpg 326a - Close to the Ground.jpg 326a - A Good Hit.jpg 326a - Close-up Milly.jpg 326a - Combined Inators.jpg 326a - Confetti Falls.jpg 326a - Cover up the Windows.jpg 326a - Danville Cupcaked.jpg 326a - Defeated Again.jpg 326a - Dishes Done.jpg 326a - Don't Be a Robot.jpg 326a - Doof's Inner Self.jpg 326a - Dramatic Pose.jpg 326a - Dream Directions.jpg 326a - Dreamscape 1.jpg 326a - Dreamscape 2.jpg 326a - Everything Dries.jpg 326a - Faking a Phone Call.jpg 326a - Fighting With Your Inner Self.jpg 326a - Fireside Jetpack Volleyball Team.jpg 326a - Irving Joins.jpg 326a - Foot to the Face.jpg 326a - Game is Done.jpg 326a - Gear Up.jpg 326a - Ginger Hits It.jpg 326a - Ginger Makes a Block.jpg 326a - Gonna be Close.jpg 326a - Headlock.jpg 326a - Hey, Wait a Minute.jpg 326a - Holding for Information.jpg 326a - Hugging Cleanup.jpg 326a - Hugging Urge Too Strong.jpg 326a - I Bet It Tastes Evil.jpg 326a - I Got It.jpg 326a - I Want to Go Outside.jpg 326a - Imitating Phineas.jpg 326a - Into the Cushions.jpg 326a - It Makes Confetti.jpg 326a - It Makes Cupcakes.jpg 326a - It Makes Things Hug.jpg 326a - It's Grabbing Us.jpg 326a - Jeremy Calls Candace.jpg 326a - Jeremy Joins In.jpg 326a - Jeremy Outside.jpg 326a - Jeremy Spikes.jpg 326a - King Doof.jpg 326a - Let's Dry the Dishes.jpg 326a - Living Room Secret Entrance.jpg 326a - Loose Change.jpg 326a - Mystery Inators.jpg 326a - New Plans.jpg 326a - No Idea What's Going On.jpg 326a - No Plans for Today.jpg 326a - Nooooo.jpg 326a - Norm Tripped by Perry.jpg 326a - Not a Dream.jpg 326a - Oh No.jpg 326a - Perry Hits Doof.jpg 326a - Phineas Saves the Ball.jpg 326a - Playing Chess.jpg 326a - Please Hold for Important Information.jpg 326a - Roasting Marshmallows.jpg 326a - Scored.jpg 326a - Serve the Ball.jpg 326a - Set the Net.jpg 326a - Slapped in a Dream.jpg 326a - Space Set.jpg 326a - Space Spike.jpg 326a - Spiked Hard.jpg 326a - Strap In.jpg 326a - Suddenly, Cake.jpg 326a - The Bully Bounce.jpg 326a - The Living Room.jpg 326a - Tired Monogram.jpg 326a - Two Month, Nine Day Anniversay.jpg 326a - Unexpected Surprise.jpg 326a - Using Your Head.jpg 326a - Victory is Mine.jpg 326a - Voices in Her Head.jpg 326a - Wait, Don't Go.jpg 326a - Waiting for Trouble.jpg 326a - Warped Floor Trap.jpg 326a - Was I Suppose to Get Something.jpg 326a - Wasn't Me.jpg 326a - Where's Perry.jpg 326a - Why Don't You Just Toss the Other One.jpg 326a - Yay, I'm Sleeping Building.jpg 326a - You're the Boss.jpg 326a - Zap the Clouds.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries